Secret
by CrowCakes
Summary: Sasuke dan Itachi berusaha mengejar buronan yang membunuh warga di Konoha City, dibantu dengan Naruto sebagia partner Sasuke, dan Kyuubi sebagai partner Itachi. akankah mereka menemukan buronan dibalik pembunuhan berantai? Sho-ao, BL, Typo dan masih gaje.. RnR please.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Sho-ai, gaje, typo dan abal-abal (kalo sekarang sho-ai masih belum keliatan sih.. hehehe)**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru, ItaxKyuu or KyuuxIta (masih bingung nentuin nya)**

**.**

**...Enjoy...**

* * *

**Secret**

* * *

**_Buronan_**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**-07.00 malam, Konoha City-**

**.**

"Berhenti!" Teriakan Sasuke menggema di lorong jalanan malam itu. Sedangkan pria di depan Sasuke tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

Pria itu berbelok ke jalan yang lebih sempit, dengan sigap Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya lagi.

"Sial..." Sasuke berdecak tidak senang ketika pria tadi melompat dengan gesit ke jalan raya. Beberapa klakson mobil membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung sesaat.

Sasuke berhenti di pinggir jalan raya. Nafas Sasuke memburu liar, matanya menerawang liar ke seluruh penjuru. Nihil. Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Pelaku melarikan diri." jawab Sasuke melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

_"Begitukah?" _Jawab suara dari earphone Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke masih berusaha mencari jejak-jejak pelaku yang melarikan diri tadi tetapi tetap saja nihil.

_"Kembali ke markas segera." _Kata suara tadi. Sasuke melirik ke earphone di telinga kirinya dengan kaget, seakan-akan dia bisa melihat kakaknya yang menyuruhnya ke markas.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan buronan?" Sahut Sasuke lagi, matanya masih berusaha mencari sejejak bayangan lelaki tadi.

.

Di sebuah kantor kepolisian, Itachi hanya diam menatap langit malam sambil menggenggam handphone, "Kataku, cepat kembali ke markas." Suara Itachi terdengar dingin, tetapi Sasuke tahu, Itachi geram karena burnonan itu kabur.

_"Aku mengerti." _Sahut Sasuke lagi. Itachi menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Gagal, heh?" Suara seseorang langsung membuat Itachi melirik dengan iris matanya.

"..." Itachi diam.

"Khe..khe..khe... Menarik, bukan?" Kata suara tadi sambil menghembuskan rokok dengan seringainya.

Itachi hanya melirik sekilas ke cowok berambut merah itu kemudian tersenyum dingin, "Ya, menarik sekali."

Cowok itu diam dan tidak menyeringai lagi, matanya menatap Itachi dingin, "Aku pergi." Katanya pendek.

Cowok berambut merah tadi berbalik, Itachi melipat kedua lengannya di dada, "Kenapa Kyuubi? Kau tidak mau berdebat denganku?" Sahut Itachi dengan arogan.

Kyuubi hanya berdecak tidak suka, "Ck, aku heran. Kau kehilangan mangsa tetapi masih berlagak sok keren." Mata merahnya menatap mata Itachi dalam-dalam.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah koran, dengan headline besar yang tertulis **"Pembunuhan Besar-Besaran di Konoha City".**

Itachi mencengkram koran tadi dengan gusar, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menyeringai dengan tenang.

**-Braakk- **"Itachi-san!" Teriakan Naruto langsung membuat dua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan berbalik dengan cepat.

"Ah.. Kurama nii-san." Kata Naruto ketika mengetahui kakaknya ada di dalam ruangan itu juga.

"Panggil aku 'Kyuubi-sama'." Jawab kakaknya dengan sedikit sombong tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Matanya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan khawatir.

Tanpa perlu mengatakan apapun, Itachi dapat mengetahui ekspresi Naruto.

Itachi berdecak lirih, "Kali ini... Di rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Itachi yang langsung mendapat tatapan kaget dari Naruto.

"A..ano.. Kali ini, di rumah sakit milik nenek Tsunade." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit panik.

"Baiklah, Ayo Naruto." Itachi mengambil jaket coat nya. Naruto mengikutinya tetapi sedetik kemudian Naruto berbalik menatap Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak ikut? Kyuubi nii-san?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kyuubi hanya mendelik kemudian menyeringai.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku akan menunggu disini seperti anjing baik, ya'kan, Itachi?" Jawab Kyuubi sambil menyeringai lagi ke arah Itachi.

Itachi hanya mendengus, kemudian pergi menjauh dari pintu, dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang dengan terburu-buru.

Dari dalam ruangan, Kyuubi dapat melihat mobil porsche hitam milik Itachi melaju cepat keluar dari markas kepolisian.

Kyuubi menatap meja kerja Itachi kemudian menyeringai dingin.

"Anjing Konoha, heh? Aku meragukannya, Itachi." Desis Kyuubi sambil menatap beberapa dokumen di atas meja Itachi.

.

.

.

**_07.30 malam, Konoha Hospital_**

Itachi berjalan dengan cepat melewati beberapa perawat di lorong rumah sakit, dibelakangnya raut wajah Naruto terlihat khawatir.

"I..Itachi-san... Seharusnya, aku..." Naruto berbicara dengan wajah menunduk, perasaan bersalah langsung merayapi perasaan cowok manis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke gegabah seperti itu." Ucap Itachi sambil berbelok ke ruangan lain di rumah sakit.

"Tetap saja, gara-gara aku lambat, Sasuke yang mengejar pembunuh itu, dan... Saat aku disana, Sasuke sudah tertembak." Erang Naruto lagi sambil menelungkupkan tangannya ke dada. Entah karena gemetar khawatir atau berdoa agar Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Naruto. Sasuke sudah kusuruh kembali ke markas, tetapi dia malah mengejar penjahat itu. Dan beginilah akibatnya kalau dia melalaikan perintahku..." Ucap Itachi sambil membuka kenop pintu ruang rawat.

.

Sasuke yang berada di atas ranjang menoleh, ketika dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka.

.

"Eh..? dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil menengok ruangan dengan bingung. Di kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa hanya ruangan putih dengan ranjang kosong.

Itachi menatap tajam ruangan kosong itu, "Ada yang tidak beres." Bisiknya lagi dengan nada datar.

.

**-DORR!- **Suara tembakan pistol membuat Naruto dan Itachi menoleh dengan cepat.

"Sial... Sasuke." Desis Itachi sambil bergerak dengan cepat menuju asal tembakan. Dibelakangnya Naruto sudah siap siaga dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Minggir!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh. Sekelebat bayangan hitam terjun dari jendela lantai 5 disusul dengan Sasuke yang ikut meloncat dengan membawa pistolnya.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berteriak dari jendela, matanya menatap Sasuke yang terus mengejar pembunuh itu walaupun pendarahan diperutnya terus terbuka.

"Teme sialan!" Desis Naruto marah, sedetik kemudian cowok blonde itu ikut terjun dari jendela, dengan pergegangan pada pipa di tembok, Naruto berusaha menyeimbangkan gerakannya di atas atap kecil kemudian meloncat tepat di semak-semak yang berada di bawahnya.

Itachi menelungkupkan tangannya di kepala, "Arghh... Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak mengerti artinya bahaya. Kalau begini terus aku bisa cepat tua." Erang Itachi lagi, kemudian berlari menuju lift yang terbuka.

.

Di Lantai 10, Tsunade hanya melihat kejadian itu tanpa ekspresi melalui jendela kaca.

"Semangat anak muda, heh." Ujar Jiraiya yang berada dibelakangnya. Tsunade hanya mendengus tidak senang.

"Tetap saja mereka akan ku hukum karena membuat ribut di rumah sakit ku." Ucap Tsunade tanpa basa-basi, tangannya merogoh rokok yang berada di meja kerjanya, menyulutnya sebentar dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi, pembunuh itu benar-benar lihai. Apa kali ini targetnya Sasuke ya?" Ujar Jiraiya lagi sambil memandang khawatir porsche hitam milik Itachi yang melaju cepat keluar dari rumah sakit.

Tsunade tidak menjawab, matanya memandang koran yang berisi berita tentang pembunuhan massal di Konoha City. Tsunade memejamkan matanya kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok dalam-dalam.

"Ayo jiraiya, aku traktir kau makan malam." Ajak Tsunade yang disambut tatapan senang dari Jiraiya.

"Wah, akhirnya kau membuka hatimu untukku."

"Jangan mimpi."

.

.

.

Mobil Itachi melaju lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan lampu merah pun diterjangnya tanpa ampun, ini sudah berapa kali dia mendapat teriakan dari warga yang marah.

**-Brakk!-** Itachi memukul dashboard dengan kesal,"Anak itu benar-benar gegabah." Suara Itachi terdengar marah, matanya terus melirik jejak Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan membuat Itachi mengerem mobilnya dengan cepat, bayangan Sasuke memasuki sebuah gedung perusahaan yang terbengkalai.

Itachi menengadah ke arah gedung, kemudian berdecak kesal. "Kalau kau sampai mati. Aku akan membunuhmu dua kali." Geram Itachi kemudian berlari cepat memasuki gedung tadi.

Di seberang jalan, Naruto melihat Itachi memasuki gedung tua dengan terburu-buru, mata biru Naruto menengadah ke atas atap gedung. Bayangan jubah hitam dan baju pasien rumah sakit. Sudah dipastikan, itu adalah Sasuke dan si buronan.

Naruto mengecek pelurunya, kemudian segera menyusul Itachi yang terlebih dulu memasuki gedung.

.

.

.

Sang buronan berdiri di pinggir bibir gedung, Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya mengacungkan pistol sambil menahan luka di perutnya yang terbuka.

"Kau di tahan! Cepat menyerah! Sudah tidak ada jalan keluar!" Teriak Sasuke dengan suara yang hampir serak.

Buronan tadi tidak menjawab, bahkan wajahnya pun tidak terlihat karena tertutup jubah yang panjang.

"Cepat Menyerah!" Teriak Sasuke lagi. _'Sial, Lukaku makin terbuka.' _Kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Buronan itu tetap tidak menjawab, arah pandangannya menatap Sasuke yang saat itu benar-benar kewalahan. "Kau ingin menangkapku? Jangan bercanda, kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan sempurna."

Sasuke menatap dengan geram, beberapa butir kerigat menetes dari pelipisnya. _'Sial... Kali ini mataku mulai mengabur.' _

"Kataku Cepat Menyerah! Atau.. uugghh..." Sasuke memegangi kepalanya, nafasnya memburu dengan liar.

"Atau apa?" Buronan itu bergerak cepat ke arah depan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kaget. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah terlempar ke sisi tembok terkena hantaman sang buronan.

"Gaarrgghh!" Sasuke berteriak keras ketika tubuhnya menghantam tembok dingin. Luka di perutnya semakin lebar, beberapa darah merembes ke lantai.

Itachi yang hampir sampai di atas atap, kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke, "SASUKE!" Tangannya berusaha menggapai kenop pintu atap. Terkunci._ 'Sial'_.

Buronan tadi berjalan dengan penuh arogan ke arah Sasuke yang tertelungkup di lantai. "Kalian anjing kepolisian, benar-benar memuakan." Desis buronan dengan nada mengancam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol Sasuke yang terjatuh.

"SASUKE!" Teriakan Itachi dari balik pintu atap yang terkunci membuat buronan menoleh sedikit.

"Sepertinya ada pengganggu ya?" Kata buronan tadi tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap pintu atap yang terkunci itu dengan nafas tertahan, _'Kakak...'_

_-Crek-_ buronan tadi mengacungkan pistol tepat di kening Sasuke, mata Sasuke tidak menampakan ketakutan. Matanya terlihat marah, mata onyx yang menyala merah.

"SASUKE! JAWAB AKU! SASUKE!" Itachi berteriak sambil berusaha mendobrak pintu atap. Nihil. Sama sekali tidak terbuka. "SASUKE!' Itachi berteriak sekali lagi, berusaha mengetahui tanda kehidupan dari Sasuke, bahunya sekarang benar-benar terasa sakit, sudah berpuluh kali dia berusaha mendobrak pintu besi itu.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?.." Tanya buronan tadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, matanya masih menyalang marah. "...Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di neraka." Sambung buronan tadi dengan senyum mengerikan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat, _'Kakak..'_

**-BRAAKK!-** Pintu atap terbuka. "SASUKE!" Itachi berteriak keras.

Sasuke menoleh pelan ke arah Itachi kemudian tersenyum lembut, _'Maaf... Kakak...'_

Buronan itu menyeringai. Sebelum letusan peluru ditembakan, Itachi dapat melihat sekelebat wajah dibalik jubah itu.

Wajah yang familiar.

.

Kyuubi?

**-DORR!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc ( To Be Continued)**

**.**

**.**

**Fic yang masih gaje XD**

**RnR please senpai (_ _)**


End file.
